Don't Forget
by VivaMac
Summary: Hunter first arrives at the prison, injured. Her father carries her inside with tears streaming down his face. Inside, he's given three questions. He's let inside their community. Hunter wakes up. It all goes to shit from there.


_Don't Forget_,** Chapter One: Out Cold**

The pair had been driving for hours, gas was dangerously low and they were trapped in the middle of nowhere. The elder of the two, a middle aged man who had a greying mustache and brown hair looked at his daughter in the passenger seat. She was reading a tattered old book that she had read a million times, the blue cover was faded and the corners were bent.

Her brown hair fell in front of her eyes and she had her feet propped in front of her. The car was boiling inside and it didn't help that she wore a long sleeve shirt with duct tape wrapped around thrice. Her shorts were a light blue color and the edges frayed ever so slightly. It almost killed him how much she looked like her mother on occasion.

It was midday when the two had a short conversation, and the first words that popped out of the young girls' mouth was something all kids said while on a long road trip. "Are we there yet?" she asked as she placed her thumb between the pages to mark her spot in the book.

A small chuckle fell from her father's lips as he shook his head. "No," he responded. "but we should be in the next town in a few minutes, according to this map." He nodded to the map on the dashboard, large black Xs marked different towns and places they've been to and raided.

"Well, you said that an hour ago, so I call bullshit." she retorted with a sly smile.

"Your vocabulary has certainly expanded," her father commented. "You're just lucky this is the apocalypse and we don't have soap to stick in your mouth, Hunter." he joked.

"Believe me when I say this dad, and I say it with the utmost respect, but if we did find soap I'd want you to use _all_ of it immediately." Hunter joked back.

"Well you don't exactly smell like roses and daisies, either." Hunter's father said with a smile. The car ride had been silent beforehand, the two barely exchanged glances and had taken advantage of their peace and quiet. Hunter stuck out her tongue and her father crinkled his nose in response. Hunter laughed and quickly looked forward, gasping and shouting a loud, "Look out!"

Her father looked forward and saw a small herd of twenty Biters. He swerved to the right, attempting to avoid the pack that's rotten hands reached out for the car as he passed. Swerving back onto the road, he looked back at the following herd.

"Dad!" Hunter cried out, pointing to the walker in the middle of the road. Looking forward once more, her father swerved and the car flipped over twice. Glass and blood went everywhere, and in a split second, all Hunter could see was darkness.

...

.::.

...

A light flickered above and an airbag was pressed to the man's sleeping face. His breathing was slow and blood poured from his forehead.

The sounds of shuffling feet and moans approached him, the smell of rotting flesh in the air. The man's eyes fluttered open and he groaned, pain erupting everywhere. He moved his arm, reaching out for his knife.

His hand moved over the dashboard and found a small handle, and he grabbed it, poking a hole in the white airbag. It made a _pop!_ noise and slowly deflated as he reached over and poked a hole in the passenger airbag.

Hunter was out cold, her head leaning where the window once was, glass was in her brown hair and her eyes were closed shut. Her book had flown into the backseat, her wrist was turning a purple color, and blood dripped from her nose. She took in shallow breaths every few seconds.

Ripping over the center counsel, he dug around for valuables. Taking his pistol and his three extra bullets, he stuffed them in the grey bag at Hunter's feet. Grabbing the bag he shoved the canned peaches from the back along with the book Hunter had been reading.

Hunter's father unclipped her seatbelt, and gathered her up into his arms. He felt his heart break when he realized how skinny his lanky girl was, and how limp she felt with her head bobbing.

"C'mon, Jude." he muttered as he opened the car door. The car was flipped upside down, so the window was to the ground. "Wake up, Jude. Wake up, baby."

_Jude_, the name was never uttered anymore. It felt foreign to say it again, Hunter's father had given her the nickname after his favorite song. It had been years since he had called her Jude, it had been years since Hunter had been the innocent young girl.

Hunter had grown up and matured much too quickly, she was only fifteen at the most, and from the time she was twelve, she had killed hundreds of Biters on her own.

Her father ran for what felt like ages. He ran and ran and ran through the trees, trying to find some place where he could help his daughter.

The forest opened up to a clearing, biters stood spread out and against a large and tall fence that ran the perimeter. Biters were scattered in the field and turned their heads once they heard the heavy footsteps running to the fence.

The biters slowly started moving towards them, and Hunter's father barely had enough time to get a good footing on the fence before he started climbing.

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! I promise that the chapters will be longer (and most certainly) better. Please give this story a chance!**


End file.
